The present invention relates to a switch assembly which acts to ground the ignition circuit of a small gasoline engine thereby shutting the engine down and/or preventing start up when the quantity of lubricating oil within the engine sump reaches a predetermined low or inadequate level.
In the tool rental industry and as the construction industry small gasoline engines, ranging from approximately 21/2 to 18 horsepower, are commonly used to operate equipment such as cement mixers, electrical generators, and other miscellaneous machinery. Under such use, routine maintenance of the small gasoline engines is generally overlooked or ignored. It is not uncommon for such engines to be operated until the engine cylinder "freezes" because of an insufficient quantity of lubricating oil within the engine sump.
The present invention teaches an oil sensing cut off switch which grounds the engine ignition circuit when the oil level within the sump reaches a predetermined low or inadequate level.